


No Man is an Island

by Mandy_Meouch9019



Category: Planet Earth (TV)
Genre: Death, Internal Monologue, Nature, Ocean, Other, Poetry, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019
Summary: A poem that had came to me from a thought that popped into my head.





	No Man is an Island

One day, whether in science class or on self-research  
We learn that we do not hear the ocean  
When we hold a large seashell up to our innocent ears.

In fact, the sound we hear is our lifeblood flooding throughout the capillaries we possess, making its journey through our bodies .

The saying goes, No Man is an Island:

But can you imagine... if we were the ocean instead?

Powerful

Immense

Full of resolve and possibility?

Placid some days, torrential the next  
Teeming with secretive treasures beneath the cool depths.

It's almost unfathomable to visualize.

Our arms and hands, waves: reaching out, hungry to all they can reach onshore.

Our teeth, jagged rocks hidden from sight, to be revealed when you least expect it.

Our voice, the resounding crash the waves make, colliding against the lips of the sand; resilient, persistent, refusing to be silenced...

But in the end, a sea stops being a sea when the water contained evaporates into the thirsty sky.

When the red sea that flows through our internal rivers stops and dries, the sea of our being will cease to exist: 

Our sunbleached bones wreckage strewn across the ground, only to be remembered in song and story...

Future generations holding up our skulls to their ears, longing to hear our thoughts...

But only hearing the sound of waves.


End file.
